Belladonna
by Zephyr A. Knox
Summary: "Death may be the greatest of all human blessings." - Socrates. It was a quote that she took to heart. She wasn't scared of death. Hell, she embraced it. That's what happened when you got tangled with the underground. The Curse. She considered herself extremely fortunate. That was until her 'dead friend' comes back alive. InoxSai; Saino


_**Prologue**_

Her gaze couldn't help but be drawn to moon as she sipped her chilled sake straight from the bottle. Yeah, how manly of her. She loved moments like this when everything was quiet and she had her piece of mind. As of late, there were hardly any.

Ten years ago if anybody told her that she would be sitting on top the roof of her apartment drinking sake and contemplating about life she would have thought the person was missing a few screws in the head and laughed her ass off. The demanding, snobby, loud, bubbly, candid blonde that had the a scary fetish for a certain Uchiha? A scoff left her lips. Life was so much easier for her back then. She had seen too much to think that she could ever love someone again.

Another job was finally completed. The once beautiful silk kimono she was wearing was now reduced to a bloody mess. She had taken off the main outer garment and the other kimono shaped one on the inside since they were so heavily drenched in the morbid liquid, left only in her undergarments. Quite ironic of her to call it morbid as it was the very thing keeping her alive.

By now people would have realised she worked in from the underground. It was a world where if you get sucked in, there was never a way out. People would always say that the only way out was death but even that was a lie. Quite bluntly if you ever go into that world, it's a one way trip to hell. That was that.

Her organisation only worked in arms trafficking but that was only a front. Assassination. Killing from your average Joe to people in the monarchy and presidents of the great nations. Even the black market looked down upon assassination more than the other areas but the reason why they hated her organisation so much wasn't assassination. Every now and then a trigger needs to be pulled and everybody understood that. It was the fact that they were the ones who accumulated all the sensitive information. It didn't matter how much everybody else hated their organisation, if they did something that went against her organisation; death would be a blessing are really only the words that she could think of to describe it.

That led to a cyber-terrorist sub branch. If you look at it from a literal perspective yeah, they only did arms trafficking, assassination and accumulation of sensitive information and the cyber terrorist sub branch but with both the accumulation of sensitive information and the cyber terrorist sub branch; they could really control both the underground and the world above.

This was _Curse_. She thought the name suited the organisation. If you ever get tangled in it the wrong way then it really was like a curse. Personally, she thought it was worse than a curse. When you work for Curse they really are quite fair with you and sometimes even lenient as long as you don't put the organisation in danger then they really are like a family. There was no job specification, nothing was in black or white, more like everything was in many hues of greys.

She usually worked as the person who observed for information or collected information first hand from the person about to be killed. Then again she's been a hacker, assassinated countless people, smuggled fire arms and completely ruined quite a few country's' economy.

The only person who truly understood her was Sakura. Sakura was a part of the underground just like she was. Sakura was better with information and just the killing part. She was the more social one; allowing her to react better in the more awkward situations. She was also a lot more patient. She chuckled at the memory of Sakura literally jumping on a guy on a 'seducing' mission just because he was taking too long to 'pitch a tent'.

She was envious of Sakura. Sakura would create aliases for the people she would kill, severing all emotional attachments and feelings when she changed from one alias to another. She however could never do that. No matter how hard she tries, they would just grow on her and she would just unthinkingly accept them. While Sakura created aliases she would be more like a chameleon. Changing from one person to another, yet on the inside she really was one person.

They had seen what people would have never imagined. They had been in the middle of international wars. They were the reason or at the least played some part of why so many people died both guilty and innocent. That was probably the reason why they were both so emotionally detached from the world. Her more so as she had a guilty conscience and knowing that you were part of why someone you were 'friends' with died.

She would go into a little numb state of shock after learning about their death. Then drink some sort of liquor to commemorate ever meeting each other and hoping that they'll never meet her or someone remotely like her in their next lives.

Thinking about it, for each person she 'befriended' they all had their own taste of alcohol. Her ever first person she was to collect information on was an eighteen year old guy called William. He had this taste for coke and sake. A weird combination was what she thought of it. She would drink their taste of alcohol after their death. In some sort of weird sense it brought her comfort.

She was only fourteen and had yet to have any experience. Of course, with her previous nature she fell in love with him. What can you say? A fourteen year old who had no guidance, raging hormones and living with a hot hunk she was bound to fall for him sooner or later.

The v card of course then ended up with him, which she was actually glad. What was scariest was that she almost tripped up and he almost found out. She had to pull the trigger of course. Right through the heart.

The thing was he actually smiled. A bittersweet smile. He had the nerve to write a letter. She chugged down the chilled sake letting it burn her throat so she wouldn't remember. Truthfully, it was a bit paedophilic that he slept with her since she was still a minor then and he was six years older. She chugged down a bit more so she would stop thinking about him.

Ah, yes. Then there was Penelope who had a thing for coconut margaritas on the rocks with fresh oranges. Oh and Isaac, the one with the twisted sense of humour. He loved the variation of the slippery nipple that was called the shitty nipple. Then there was Brittney who drank Sex on the Beach with coconut rum instead of vodka and drank it like water and then have a shot of vodka separately after each glass. Ophelia who freaked her out with the Bloodhound and chocolate fondue, Taylor - male who must have a Golden Dream after every dinner with some cucumbers and the list goes on.

Maybe the alcohol is finally getting to her. Today? It was Yoojin Himura. A beautiful twenty five year old girl with long black hair and warm coffee eyes. Korean mother and Japanese father. She had acquired her father's taste in sake her favourite in particular was chilled sake. Just plain chilled sake. Yoojin was actually the most normal out of all her previous 'friends' alcohol tastes.

The call came right after she had killed Richard Jerome Edward James Rosewood Montgomery. One of the most stupidly long names she has come across. What were his parents thinking? Let's just make it sound as fancy as possible so each name actually needs two names! Richard Jerome was his first name, Edward James middle name and Rosewood Montgomery his last name. He could have just picked Rosewood or Montgomery instead of both. She would have picked Rosewood.

So here she was just casually sitting there in a lightly blood splattered bra and a G-string drinking chilled sake while watching the moon. "Hope we never meet in your next lives." she slurred a bit cheering towards Yoojin who was probably watching at her in disgust. Even though she hoped they would never meet in their future lives she still wanted to watch them from a far and see how they were doing. What was the word? Yeah like a stalker, maybe even paedophilic if she was older than Yoojin in the next life. She flopped down onto her back as she let out a little giggle and hiccup. Her lips quirked. Yup, this was her life now.


End file.
